Wedding Bells
by glitterball
Summary: Narcissa and Severus are getting married. Join Harry and Draco as they help the couple get ready for the big day. DM/HP Just a long one-shot full of fluff and sap really.


Wedding Bells.

By glitterball.

Disclaimer: characters belong to J.K Rowling, not me. I don't own anything, apart from this storyline and any wonderful SLASH scenes that I happen to create.

Warning: Slash, and lots of it.

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Sirius/Remus, Lucius/Charlie, Ron/Hermione, Pansy/Blaise and last but not least Severus/Narcissa.

"Draco!" Harry reprimanded sternly, "That wasn't a very nice thing to do."

"So," Draco said shrugging, nonchalantly. "I'm not a nice person,"

Harry gave Draco a look that told him he was in trouble, but Draco still didn't care and just raised a pierced eyebrow arrogantly.

Harry shook his head ruefully, knowing he wasn't going to get a better reaction from the blond. He stalked out of the room, making sure his hips swayed teasingly, Draco grinned, as his intense grey eyes followed Harry across the room.

Harry had chastised Draco, just because he had mentioned the fact that Ron was an idiot, it wasn't his fault that it was the truth. If Ron wasn't such of an idiot then Draco would never have had to say a thing, so really it was all Ron's fault.

"Draco!" he heard his mother call, just as he was about to reach Harry, who was standing in the middle of the party. He was talking to Draco's best friend, Blaise Zabini. The blonde haired boy sighed, heavily, and walked back over to his mother.

"Yes?" he snapped, impatiently, crossing his arms over his chest, only to get disciplined for the second time in 6o seconds.

"Draco!" his father, Lucius, cried. "Don't talk to your mother like that!" his mother and father weren't together any more but they still had a great deal of respect for one another. They even still lived in the same house, Malfoy Manor, as they valued each other's friendship so highly. They were both currently dating, Narcissa with Severus Snape and Lucius with, surprisingly enough to the rest of the family and everyone else, Charlie Weasley.

"Yes, father," the twenty-one year old, said. Before leaning against the wall so he could watch his lover talk to the rest of the guests. Wishing he could be standing next to Harry, be exactly were he should be, he really hated his mother sometimes. 'What?!' Draco thought to himself furiously. Was that Harry's, very good-looking, and older, ex-boyfriend walking towards him? It had better not be. He watched as the man put a hand on Harry's – _his_ Harry's shoulder, who turned around, away from his conversation with Granger, to see who was behind him.

Draco was about to walk over there and show the bloke a piece of his mind, when his mother started talking to him. He calmed himself and looked again as the man entered the conversation though he was paying more attention to Blaise than he was anyone else. Draco scoffed 'Stupid idiot' Blaise is with Pansy, that much was obvious, but at least he wasn't sniffing around Harry.

He looked away back at his Mother who was looking at him knowingly he shrugged his shoulders. 'What?' he thought 'It wasn't like he was possessive or anything.'

"Now, Draco," his mother started in her no-nonsense tone. "When are you going to ask that lovely boyfriend of yours to marry you? Hm?"

Lucius groaned, "Great make Black a proper member of the family, like I don't have to endure his presence enough already," he sniped.

Draco was about to defend Harry's godfather angrily, even though he didn't like the man very much but it was a matter of principle, but his mother got their first.

"Excuse me? That's my cousin you are belittling. Or have you forgotten that, I too, was once a Black before we got married?" she clipped him around the ear and gave him a Malfoy Death Glare.

Draco sniggered before his mother turned to look at him, glare still in place, he sobered quickly before shrugging, he wanted to ask Harry to marry him but being a pureblood he had to do it as if he lived in the 1900's. And that meant asking Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, the nearest thing Harry had to parents, if he could marry their godson. That conversation was not very appealing.

Everyone knew that they were both very protective of Harry, but that was not all, he did not want to have to deal with a pregnant werewolf.

He got on well with Black and Lupin; he had no problems with the men, but he had clashed with them once before and it hadn't been pretty.

It hadn't been very long after the war and he had wanted to take Harry away so that he could forget about things for a while and relax for the first time since he had found out that he was a wizard. Draco remembered the scene very well; it wasn't likely that he would ever forget it.

"_Black?" Draco had asked, as politely as was possible. _

"_What?" Sirius had snapped back rather rudely._

"_Sirius!" his lover had reprimanded. "I think it is about time you excepted Draco. At least do it for Harry's sake, he loves Draco," The mutt had grumbled something, turning his face away, before nodding shortly. "Now why don't we call each other by our first names? It would help us get to know one another better I think."_

_They all agreed. "So Draco what was it that you came here to ask us?" Lupin, no Remus, he reminded himself, asked pleasantly._

"_Well I was just wondering whether it would be okay for Harry and I to go on holiday together,"_

"_WHAT?" Sirius shouted._

"_Alone?" Remus asked, his voice strained, though he hid it quite well._

"_Of course, I was going to take Harry to Rome for a week. You know, as a birthday present," he didn't mention the fact that he though it would be good for Harry to get away for a while. _

"_NO," Black exclaimed in a voice that he hoped would settle the conversation there and show that he would never even consider it. _

"_Sirius, let him talk," Lupin tried to persuade Black_

"_I understand we would have to leave the day after his birthday, I know how important it is for Harry to see his family on his birthday," Draco had explained._

"_I am not letting YOU take my godson away to a strange place without me being there, who knows what you'll get up to!" Sirius bellowed._

"_Sirius, you can't go everywhere with Harry, and besides Draco will take good care of him. Harry is nearly 18 I'm sure he can look after himself anyway,"_

"_I don't care!" Black cried out, in Draco's opinion, childishly. _

"_This will be a way for Draco to prove to us that he can be trusted with Harry," _

"_I suppose," Sirius said thoughtfully, having calmed down a bit._

"_We will let Harry go to Rome with you, by yourself," Remus' voice dropped to a deadly whisper. "But, if Harry comes back with so much as a scratch, we will kill you. Okay?"_

_Draco nodded before practically running out of the room hoping to find safety. _

The conversationwasn't just an excuse because he didn't want to marry, the gorgeous man, on the contrary, he wanted to stake his claim and let it be known to one and all that Harry Potter was his. But he wasn't sure whether he was ready for marriage, or whether Harry was either.

They had spoken briefly before about marriage and Harry had made it quite clear that he wanted to be Harry Malfoy (as Draco insisted his name would be) and he wanted kids too. He couldn't wait to have the family he had always yearned for. He knew Harry would never turn him down, but what if he didn't want to get married yet, they were, after all, only twenty-one years old. He didn't want to pressure or rush Harry into anything.

A hand on his arm brought him back from his thoughts. He glanced up to find Harry looking at him with concern. He wondered briefly how Harry had gotten across the room so quickly, wandering whether he had been daydreaming for long. "You okay?" he asked softly. Draco nodded, smiling at his beautiful boyfriend of nearly five years. Draco wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and pulled him flush against his chest, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Harry smiled adoringly up at him.

Draco could see his mother out of the corner of his eye, beaming at the display of affection. Wishing her boyfriend – fiancé she reminded herself – would show his love to her in public, but knowing he wouldn't, set in his ways.

Draco was happy that his mother had found love again, even if he did find it a little weird that his Godfather and ex-professor was the person to make his mother feel that way.

"Ron, if you don't shut up now then you will be sleeping on the sofa for a month!" Hermione told Ron firmly, as the pair walked over towards Harry and Draco.

"A month?" Ron shrieked, disbelievingly.

"What did Weasley do this time?" Draco asked, amused that Weasley had managed to get himself chastised again, completely ignoring the fact that he had been told off twice today.

"Oh, just the usual," Hermione said, annoyed. Ron just stood there sulking.

Draco smirked at Ron who was definitely in the doghouse. Ron was stupid and usually made it worse when he tried to pout and look cute to get Hermione to change her mind. Draco always managed to wheedle his way back into Harry's good books before the day was out, so he could sleep in the bed with Harry and not on the sofa.

He would always say things like, 'Fine, sleep in that enormous _cold_ bed all by yourself,' and if that didn't work he would sweet talk his way back into their bedroom. Draco also knew that Harry loved being held at night by him at night, and usually couldn't sleep without the blonde. So by punishing Draco he would be punishing himself. Though if Draco did something really bad then Harry would turn his loves hair green or a fiery red, like Ron's, to punish him.

Draco looked down at Harry, his arm loosely around his waist before tightening his hold on the slender man.

"So, Narcissa, have you set a date for the wedding yet?" Hermione asked a sap for celebrations.

"Yes it will be next month, we have decided to hold it at the Manor," Narcissa told them excitement glittering in her eyes.

"Have you boughten your robe yet?" Hermione couldn't help but ask, thinking back to her own wedding.

Narcissa nodded regally, a huge smile on her face as she started to tell Hermione about all her plans for the wedding, while Lucius and Ron started their own, bored of the talk of weddings.

Harry glanced up at Draco who was looking at his Mother a small smile on his face. He didn't think that Draco had ever been more handsome. The blonde looked down as he noticed Harry looking at him. "What?" Draco asked sounding amused.

"Nothing," Harry lied. "Narcissa looks really happy doesn't she?"

The bride-to-be's son hummed and smiled as they entered the conversation with the two men in their small circle.

The next couple of weeks flew by in a flurry of invitations and replies. Narcissa had had the invites chosen for weeks, before they had even set a date, but then changed her mind a couple of seconds before they were to be sent out. She said that if they gave the guests the wrong impression through the invitations then nobody would want to come. She drove her family crazy trying to make her mind up but just managed to get them out in time.

It was a week before the wedding and it was nearing 9 O'clock when Draco returned home from a business meeting he had had to attend, if it hadn't of been so important he wouldn't have even thought of attending. He couldn't believe it when he looked at the grandfather clock in the hallway of his and Harry's home to see the time.

He was so tired that all he wanted to do was find Harry and curl up on the sofa together, and maybe watch a movie on the Muggle box that Harry had insisted on them buying. It was the one Muggle appliance that Draco would actually admit to owning.

"Harry?" he called out only to get no answer, he came to the conclusion that his love must be upstairs. He toed his shoes of and hung his cloak up on the banister of the stairs, before making his way up to the third floor of their large house.

He entered his and Harry's room expecting to find Harry in bed reading, or to have settled down to get an early night, so was surprised to find their extremely comfortable king-sized bed empty.

"Harry!" he called again.

"I'm in the bathroom," Harry told him.

Sighing with relief at the deep tenor of the brunette's voice, having thought that Harry wasn't actually at home and would have had to of gone to sleep in a cold empty bed. He would never admit it but he hated sleeping alone just as much, if not more, than Harry did.

Pushing the door open gently expecting Harry to be cleaning his teeth or washing his face, but the greeting died on his lips as he looked, wide eyed with lust, at his lover.

Harry, _his_ gorgeous Harry, was in the bath. The steamy air in the bathroom had a lingering sweet citrus scent that just seemed to arouse him all the more. The ex-Gryffindor's head was resting against the back of the swimming pool sized tub as he stretched out lazily. Draco felt like drooling as he watched a droplet of water descend from Harry's sopping hair and slide down his slightly muscular body.

The water swirled due to the spell Harry had put on the bath to make it like a Jacuzzi. He watched as the bubbles shifted and he caught a glimpse of the strikingly hard flesh between Harry's thighs.

Draco's legs stumbled forward as if on autopilot, the sight in front of his eyes causing him to lose his composure. Harry's eyelids opened as he felt the intense gaze that was locked on him and he looked into glittering grey orbs brimming with desire.

"Finally home, then," Harry sulked, grabbing a flannel and some shower gel to clean his tired body with.

"I'm sorry," Draco, said, actually apologising for about the fifth time in his life, it more than likely to have been all to Harry, as he stepped forward again until his knees bumped into the side of the bathtub. "I didn't mean to be so late –

"But it's the third time this week," Harry said crossly, chucking the flannel at Draco's perfectly styled hair. Draco ducked just in time so that it didn't hit him and with a 'splat' it hit the mirror.

"It won't happen again," Draco, said with pleading eyes as he lifted a hand and ran it through Harry's wet hair, softly. "They accepted the deal so I can have as much time off as I want now, I've already told the staff that I won't be working until after the wedding and am not to be called upon unless it is a dire emergency."

Harry sighed not wanting to argue, he was drained as he had spent most of the day helping Narcissa make sure that everything was perfect for the her big day.

He stood up water trickling down his naked, inviting, body. He wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and pressed close to him, "I missed you, that's all," he said quietly, a smile on his face as he breathed in Draco's cologne, the smell of his love surrounding him and making him feel secure, like nothing could ever hurt him again, just by standing in his protective embrace.

The taller male didn't even mind that Harry had gotten his most expensive suit wet as he had Harry in his arms, where he belonged, and he too had missed Harry as he had been very busy, not just when he was at work but when he was at home too doing paperwork and answering owls for hours on end.

Draco leant back slightly and smiled at the serene smile on Harry's face. He ran his hands up and down Harry's back before they went lower and they splayed onto the firm naked globes of Harry's delectable arse. "How about I make it up to you," Draco purred seductively, spurring shivers to course through Harry's body. "Can I join you?"

Harry nodded before pulling away and slithering back under the warm water as Draco got undressed, ready to enjoy some quality time with Harry. He had been thinking deeply over the past couple of weeks and had decided that he was going to propose to Harry, he hoped he would say yes, but why wouldn't he? They had been together for nearly five years. Weasley and Granger hadn't even been a couple before Weasley had proposed after the final battle and they had gotten married a month afterwards.

He walked to where Harry was waiting having put his highly priced and tailored suit on the chair in their bedroom. He slipped in behind Harry who turned in between his legs to face him. Draco could feel Harry's hard length pressed against him and he groaned as his own sprang into life.

With Harry pressed so deliciously up against him it was difficult to continue feeling worn out, and as he used his defined upper body and his finely sculpted lower body to flip Harry and he over so the he was on top, his energy came flooding back.

Moans and groans filled the room, reverberating off the walls and floor as Draco drank in the sounds of his young lover's moans and pleasdevouring his body in a series of love bites all over his body.

They made love repeatedly that night as Draco worshipped Harry and made up for neglecting him to be at work. He lifted his raven-haired love into his arms and carried him from the now cold water; ignoring his aching muscles he cast a drying charm before placing him in bed. He crawled in after Harry, still in post orgasmic bliss, and spooned up behind him falling asleep immediately his arms wrapped tightly around the lithe waist.

Monday, 5 days before the wedding, found Harry trying on dress robes in Madam Malkins. He had already been there for nearly 4 hours, as the lover of a Malfoy could not have anything but the very best and he had yet to find one that had got Narcissa's approval. Harry was to be Severus' best man as Draco was to be giving away his mother. Severus had deliberated on asking Lucius but had thought better of it as he would be getting married to the women who had been married to the blonde for 20 years.

Some would find it a strange choice to pick Harry, as the two had hated each other for so long. But they greatly respected one another now. Severus had saved Harry's life many a time and in return had saved the ex-Death Eater's. Harry had managed to kill the dark wizard before he had finished Snape off. Ever since that moment the two had got to know more about the other through the fact that they were dating people from the same family and had soon started up a tentative relationship that had grown quickly into a firm one.

Harry had just tried on a garish orange coloured robe, which if he had had ginger hair would have made him look like a tangerine. He was back in the changing room taking the hideous thing off and deciding what to wear next when he heard Narcissa talking to somebody else though he couldn't hear whom as he was too far away.

Thinking that this would be his chance to escape as he was bored out of his scull, he decided to go out there quickly and plead with the person to leave and take Harry with them.

He shoved on the first robe that he found, hardly looking at it, and made his way out of the changing room towards Narcissa coming up with a speech to tell here if all else failed.

Draco's eyes widened at the sight of Harry and with a small smirk he took a step toward his lover. He took in every curve and angle of Harry's gorgeous body. The silver robe fit Harry flawlessly and made the silver in his expressive green eyes stand out making him look like an alluring male Veela. Draco actually licked his lips.

Once he was within touching distance, he reached out and ran his hand up and down Harry's arm, loving the feel of the material covering Harry's sculptured muscles, before moving it around his body to pull Harry close. But before he could, Harry squirmed out of his reach and walked over to Narcissa.

"That is definitely the one," she stated, "or should we make you wear that hideous orange rag so that you don't upstage the bride?" she said with an amused grin as she ruffled Harry's unruly hair in affection.

Draco huffed looking at the orange robe slung on the floor, "Only the best for my Harry," and that had been the end to the conversation.

"So," Severus said as they sat around a large table in a lovely French restaurant just outside of London. Harry and Draco were sitting next to each other with Lucius and Charlie on the opposite side and Severus and Narcissa were sitting on either ends of the table. "Everything for the wedding is now ready," but he didn't know that Narcissa's robe had yet to be chosen.

"At last," Charlie said ruefully, everyone nodded smiling happy that they could sit back and relax for the next 5 days before the wedding.

"And you're sure that you are content with all of the plans?" Severus asked his graceful bride-to-be wanting everything to be perfect for her.

"Yes, absolutely sure," she exclaimed happily. Everyone laughed gladly, having held his or her breath awaiting Narcissa's answer.

"Are you completely happy with your robe?" Charlie asked Harry having known that he had been looking for the right robe for weeks.

Harry shuddered thinking about of what Severus would do to him if Narcissa's robe was not found in time. If it had taken Harry weeks than how long would it take the Bride? "Yes, Narcissa and I found it this morning," Harry told Charlie a smile on his face, masking his nervousness.

Draco draped a strong arm possessively around the back of Harry's chair, "Harry looked stunning in his robe didn't he mother?" though it wasn't really a question but more of a statement.

"I just hope he doesn't make me look mediocre in comparison," she joked lightly as Harry blushed under the attention.

"Never," Severus said kissing her on the cheek tenderly.

Their family, who surrounded them at the table, all smiled at seeing how happy they were. It was about time that the two of them found some happiness, they just hoped that it would last for the rest of their lives

On the fourth day until the wedding, Draco thought that it would be a good idea to ask Remus and Sirius a question, while everyone else was preoccupied. He apparated straight to the refurbished twelve Grimmauld Place, and breathed deeply in the hallway, trying to calm his nerves.

"Sirius, Remus?" he shouted thinking it a good idea to call them by their first names to sound friendlier and hopefully a bit trustworthier.

"We're in the living room," he followed the voice to the living room, were Black and Lupin were sitting on the sofa, Black reading a Quidditch magazine and Lupin an old tome.

"Draco," Remus greeted pleasantly, "Oh, no Harry?" he queried looking surprised at the fact that Draco had chosen to visit them on his own.

"No, he's busy helping Mother to decide how to style her hair," he said dryly. Sirius laughed imagining Harry in that situation, he was never able to tell a person if they looked terrible or not, he just couldn't put a person down.

"I actually had an important question to ask you," Draco said hoping that his voice sounded casual.

Remus made a gesture with his hand that said take a seat. He sat gracefully across from them a swallowed heavily and suddenly noticed how dry his throat felt.

"Go ahead," Sirius encouraged when Draco didn't carry on. He was about to give up and go back to his magazine when Draco continued.

"I would like to ask your permission to marry your Godson," Draco blurted out in a rush. He sighed slightly having asked the big question, now all he had to do was wait for the answer. But really it didn't matter what answer they gave him, he would ask Harry to be his husband anyway.

Remus looked at Draco and after a pregnant pause said, "Yes, you have our permission," he went to open his mouth again when Sirius interrupted him.

"What?! You just gave him permission without even getting him to prove his worth or asking me my opinion?" Sirius said looking hurt towards the end.

"Oh Siri," Remus said kissing him on the cheek, "I hadn't finished what I was saying yet." He turned his eyes back to Draco who, by this time, had started sweating a little.

"But there are some conditions," Remus told him seriously. "Do you agree?"

"Hold on a minute, how can I agree if I haven't even heard the conditions yet?" He said in a voice that sounded far more confident than he was feeling.

"Fine, fine," Remus said leaning back in his seat trying to get comfortable, he large stomach making it very difficult for him. "I will have a condition to which you have to agree and Sirius will have one also does that sound fair?"

"Fine, fine," Draco said wanting to get out of there as soon as he possibly could.

"Good. You have to promise that you will not make Harry move away any further than he already is. You are not allowed to say move to France, for example." Remus told him, he didn't want Harry to move away and then for them to never see Harry apart from Christmas and birthdays.

"I agree," Draco drawled. He didn't want to move to France anyway, he couldn't stand garlic.

Sirius grinned now, loving the power that he had over the youngest Malfoy. "You and Harry have to give Remus and I at least two Grand-Godchildren and you have to name them after me," he said with a mischievous grin on his face.

Draco stuttered, his face red. Remus laughed loudly coming to Draco's rescue, "Sirius look at the poor boy,"

"Fine, okay, forget about the naming part, but you have to make sure that you and Harry give us some Grand-Godchildren to spoil. I think four is a nice round number so that we can turn them into the next generation of Marauders," Sirius said an excited smile on his face.

"I agree, Harry and I have discussed it and we want children, though it won't be for a few years yet," Draco was hastened to reply.

"Of course leave it for a couple of years, you need to get some practise in looking after children first," Sirius said patting Remus' now heavily pregnant stomach.

The remaining days passed in a flash, the time spent making sure that everything was to Narcissa's exact wants so that there were no disappointments during the wedding. She liked to change her mind a lot and had done so many times. The flowers were a crucial decision and could not be taken lightly she had told them many a time. But you couldn't really blame her, as she just wanted everything to be absolutely right for her second and last wedding.

The day of the wedding finally dawned and Draco rose early to take a long shower to prepare himself for the strange day. It wasn't that he didn't want his Mother to be happy, of course he did. It was just the fact that she was getting married to his Godfather. _That_ was the strange part.

He loved his Godfather too; he had always been there for him during his time at Hogwarts and the period of time in which his Father had been in Azkaban. But he never thought that the pair would ever get married, not even in his wildest dreams.

He knew that they had dated briefly before the arranged marriage had been carried out, but he didn't think that it was a big enough of an attraction to last over the span of 20 years.

He shook his head of the thoughts; it wasn't really any of his business, as long as the pair of them were happy than he would accept it.

"Morning," Harry greeted him as he entered the kitchen to the wonderful aroma of his lovers cooking.

"Morning, Love," Draco said back, kissing Harry as he walked past to accept that days addition of the Daily Prophet from the owl that had just swooped in through the open window.

"Hmm," Draco moaned as he ate the delicious breakfast that Harry had prepared for them.

They could of course just get a House Elf to cook their meals for them but Harry's cooking was so much better than anything Draco had ever eaten in his life and that was saying something as Draco had practically been to every five star restaurant in the Wizarding World.

But they didn't do everything for themselves; Dobby would come over every Friday night, when Draco and Harry went on a night out to a restaurant or a club, to do their cleaning for them. He was paid of course, Hermione had made sure of that.

They had turned down his offer to cook for them, as it was one of Harry's hobbies to cook. He liked to cook now that he wasn't doing it because he was acting as the Dursleys slave. He could now cook whatever he wanted and didn't have to make whatever the Dursleys wanted him to do.

Harry smiled and in companionable silence they ate the rest of their meal. Draco set the dishes to magically wash themselves before he and Harry went upstairs again to get dressed in their chosen wedding robes.

While Harry's robes where silver, Draco's robes were green and were tailored to fit perfectly, they also had silver stitching that matched the colour of Harry's robe exactly. The robes were beautiful and very expensive; it was an underestimate to say that Malfoys splashed out on special occasions and this wedding was no different.

The wedding was to be a relatively small ceremony as it was Narcissa's second husband; it was to be held in the Manors grounds, which was full of hundreds of acres of well-designed land. Every inch of it was stunningly decorated with striking flowers. They had decided against holding it inside the Manor as it was such lovely weather this time of the year, it would be a shame to host it indoors and end up looking sweaty in the photos. That was what Narcissa had said anyway.

Only the couples chosen, closest, family and friends were to be attending. They did not want the media to spoil the day by splashing pictures of the precious ceremony over the front page of the next days Daily Prophet.

The day was, thankfully, turning out to be a good one, sunlight pouring through the now cloudless sky, drenching the grounds in sparkling light. The largest marquee known to man had been erected in the middle of the Manors huge garden.

Though it was to be a small do in terms of guests it didn't mean that the Wedding was going to be cheap and cheerful, far from it, Harry's jaw had dropped to the ground at the figure that Severus had given Draco halfway through the preparations. Harry couldn't image the amount of money that would have been spent on the wedding if it had been a big celebration.

Harry was standing beside Severus at the altar and grinned as he saw the man's face as Draco and Narcissa started to walk down the aisle. His mask had slipped for about 30 seconds and he had nearly started drooling before he had pulled himself together and tried to pretend that he hadn't reacted that way. He glared at Harry when he gave Severus a knowing look, before staring at his bride-to-be once again.

Narcissa was literally glowing with happiness, her eyes sparkling as she looked at the man she loved and Harry had to admit that she was easily the most beautiful women that he had ever met. Though he hoped that if he had ever had the chance to meet his Mother that she would have given Narcissa a run for her money.

Her smile widened as she took in the appearance of her future husband, his normally greasy hair was now soft and silky, thanks to the intensive washing and no potions making for the past week. The tailored robes made him look decades younger and he even looked content for once, if the smile on his face was anything to go by.

Harry turned to look at Draco who was now placing his Mothers graceful hand into Snapes elegant one. He looked exquisite, his pale skin shining against the black colour of his luxurious robes. Nobody could ever compare to Draco's beauty in his eyes. The youngest Malfoy pressed a kiss to his Mothers cheek before smiling tenderly at Harry and moving off to stand in his place beside his Mother.

Harry's attention was drawn away from his loves form as the ceremony started and he watched intently as the pair started their new lives together.

The ceremony was stunning, performed by a ministry Official who happened to be an acquaintance of Severus' and had been more than happy to bond the pair to each other. As the service came to an end and the joyful couple kissed, Harry couldn't help but imagine what his wedding to Draco would be like. They had talked about marriage once but it had only been in passing before it had quickly moved onto the subject of children.

He was pulled out of his musings by a hand slipping into his own and he realised that it was time for the party of the year to begin. He smiled up into Draco's handsome face and was rewarded with a loving kiss.

The party was not to be so small and was probably the reason why the weddings bill was so great. They had gone all out with this part of the day and had invited all and sundry. They met Sirius and Remus in the doorway of the Manors ballroom, Remus looking very tired and very pregnant.

They went off to congratulate the new couple while Harry and Draco went to grab a drink. "They look so happy," Harry commented as Severus leant forward to kiss his new wife again.

They gazed at Narcissa and Severus as they had their first dance as a married couple, while everyone watched with big smiles on their faces.

"I don't think I've ever seen Snape so happy," Ron commented, as Severus pulled Narcissa closer, whispering something in her ear that made her blush, nearly making Draco retch at the thought of what he might have said.

"Well he has finally married the love of his life after she was taken away from him nearly twenty years ago," Lucius drawled from behind them.

"Really?" Hermione said sounded interested in the conversation. "What happened?"

"Well, they had been courting for nearly a year before Narcissa and I had to get married," he said ignoring the snort from Draco as he said 'courting'. Draco found it amusing that his Father still spoke like that.

"Your arranged marriage?" Hermione asked, always thinking that the couple had been in love.

"Yes, neither of them were too happy about it but there was nothing we could do, unless we wanted to be disowned of course," Lucius informed them. "It was the reason why we turned down the Parkinson's offer to unite our families through Pansy and Draco."

Draco shuddered clutching Harry a little tighter to his chest. "We didn't want them to have to enter into a marriage that they could never be happy in. We wanted Draco to marry out of love," he said as he gazed at Harry and Draco, who were very much in love.

They watched as Blaise and Pansy started dancing, which encouraged other people to make their way onto the dance floor as the couple carried on dancing on into the next couple of songs coming from the Magical Music Player. Some one would request a song and the M.M. P. would instantly start the music. Though within reason of course, if it was something terrible then any of the Malfoys, Severus or Harry, could just change it at a flick of their wand.

Draco wrapped an arm around Harry's waist, while pulling his empty cup out of the ex-Gryffindor's hand with the other. "Let's dance," he said with no room for arguments, pulling the brunette through the oversized crowd of people.

Harry curled into his arms as they swayed to the slow song, he laid his head on Draco's broad shoulder, glad that the wedding was over and there was to be no more talks of colour schemes and flowers. Though he supposed if it had been his own wedding he would have been more enthusiastic about it all.

They danced for hours lost in each other's eyes as song after song was played, ranging from ballroom to modern music. Harry was grateful that he had had to learn how to dance for the Yule Ball as other wise he probably would have made a fool of himself. Of course it was much different this time around as Draco was leading Harry around the dance floor, though it was plainly obvious that Draco had had years of experience with dancing.

Harry pulled his eyes away from Draco's and rested his head once again on the blonde's shoulder, Draco resting his chin on top of it. Harry could feel Draco's heartbeat vibrating through his ribcage and it was a comforting feeling that lulled him into a peaceful state.

He couldn't help but laugh against Draco's silk clad chest as he peered over the blondes shoulder watching as Ron stumbled around drunkenly with Sirius, while Hermione and Remus hid in a corner trying to pretend that they didn't know the pair. It was well past midnight and the hall was still packed with well-wishers who were taking full advantage of the free alcohol and food.

Draco, deciding that the drunken people were a bad influence on the chuckling Harry, led him out of the hall and into the cool night air.

They sat down on one of the many benches around the spacious garden snuggling up close to one another, as it had gradually gotten colder as the night wore on.

"If somebody had told me three years ago that I would one day see Severus Snape smile, let alone get married than I would have called them deranged," Harry told Draco amusedly. "But I have to admit I've never seen your Mother look happier, they're good for each other."

"Talking of getting married and being happy," Draco said as he grasped both of Harry's hands. "Do you remember we talked about marriage once?"

Harry nodded looking a little bit confused on where the conversation was going. "I asked Remus and Sirius for their permission and they both gave it to me," He said confusing Harry even more.

"What? Permission…?" Harry asked before being shocked as Draco got down on one knee.

Draco's hand reached into his pocket and he fingered the little box, he was extremely nervous and was hoping that his voice would work once he opened his mouth and tried to speak.

He plucked up the courage as Harry had opened his mouth again and he pulled the box out. He pulled Harry by the hand until he was standing and he surreptitiously slipped the heavy ring onto his fourth finger. Harry gasped as he felt the weight of the ring and Draco brought his hand up to his mouth kissing it tenderly.

"I have been attracted to you since the day I met you and I have always been possessive of my male friends, it was those two facts that made me realize that I was gay. I would always hex anybody else who dared to touch you and so it was obvious to everyone but you and I that I was in love with you when I kept, shall we say, 'pulling your pigtails'. The only reason I ever did anything that would hurt was because I was so unbelievably jealous that you had picked somebody over me.

"I want to spent the rest of my life making those years up to you. I know that you have told me many times over that it wasn't just me doing the 'pulling' but I started it and I ended it." Draco said all the while looking straight in to Harry's comically widening eyes.

"You make my hurt pound so erratically that I sometimes think that one day my heart might just jump right out of my chest. I love you so much that I don't think I could even describe it with words. Harry James Potter, please will you marry me?"

Harry blinked slowing thinking everything he had just heard through. Draco had just proposed to him. To him Harry Potter the boy who hadn't even known what the word love meant until he had meet Draco.

He gazed down at the ring on his finger, it was an astoundingly striking men's ring, there was a dazzling diamond set in the centre of a Rolex style band. It had deep black onyx strips with more diamonds lining the outsides of the strips. It was the most gorgeous looking ring he had ever seen; Draco really knew how to make a man feel special.

As Harry was contemplating his new ring Draco was thinking about his attractive companion. He really wanted to make Harry his, wanted Harry to take his last name, to be with him forever and desperately wanted to watch as Harry's stomach grew bigger and bigger with their child, knowing that it was him that had put the baby there.

All Harry could do was nod his head ecstatically as tears poured from his eyes and he threw himself into Draco's outstretched arms. The silver-eyed god whooped euphorically, this was turning out to be the best day of his life.

Draco groaned, "That speech made me sound like a complete Hufflepuff," he said making Harry chuckle through his tears. And even though Draco would never admit it he too felt his eyes water at the fact that _he _would one day marry the precious man in his arms.

He hugged _his fiancé_ to him tightly and he never _ever_ planned on letting go.

The end.

AN: If you want to see a picture of the engagement ring then you can find it at this link: www. Glitzs . co. uk /detail-rolex onyx cz diamond silver mens ring-111.htm After the slash you need to add underscores in the spaces. You have to imagine that the diamonds on the ring are of a higher carrot and that the ring was made by a specialist jeweller just for Harry. I hope you enjoyed the story, I'm not completely happy with the result, but I don't know what else to do to improve it. So review and tell me what you think.

This story is dedicated to Harry as it is his birthday today! Happy birthday Harry Potter!


End file.
